<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Setting Up a LiveStream When Parents Leave The House by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946357">Setting Up a LiveStream When Parents Leave The House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Cam - Freeform, Deepthroating, F-bombs, F/M, Fsub, Giant dildo, Insane Amount of Dirty talk, Jerk Off Encouragement, Masturbation, Pounding Pussy With a Dildo, Stroke For Me, adult, bitch, gwa, livestream, script offer, sucking, vulgar, whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young slut setups a livestream for a bunch of horny men as soon as her parents leave the house. They think she's an innocent, sweet girl but that's so far from the truth... She has been waiting for this moment the entire day. She wants to just be a fucking whore for everyone. She gags on her huge dildo, dirty talks, and pounds her pussy until she orgasms and everyone cums for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FSub [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Setting Up a LiveStream When Parents Leave The House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p><p>Any changes &amp; improvements to the script are welcome.</p><p>All characters in the script are adults.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mmm finally.. finally got the house to myself..</p><p>Finally I can be a whore for all of you nasty fucking perverts out there..</p><p>I'm sorry it took me so long to get on live today y'all, my parents left to work a little later than usual for some reason..</p><p>And unfortunaly I'll have to end the show earlier than normal today too so.. let's not waste any more time..</p><p>Mmm that's right, take your cocks out for me everyone..</p><p>And start stroking them, however you like..</p><p>I'm gonna grab the biggest dildo out of my collection for y'all today..</p><p>Mmm fuck, just look at this monster fucking dick in my hand..</p><p>[Moan] I'm gonna fuck myself so fucking hard with it for you..</p><p>Mhm, I'm gonna be a good bitch for you today..</p><p>Stroke that fucking cock for me baby, beat it for me..</p><p>Grab a lot of lube and cover your whole dick with it..</p><p>Let it drip down your fucking balls..</p><p>Mmm and I'm just gonna make out with this giant dildo over here for yall..</p><p>[Kissing the dildo, sucking it, just a lot of wet sloppy noises for a little bit]</p><p>Mmm fuck yea, look at that fucking mess..</p><p>We barely started and I already have my spit all over me and my sheet..</p><p>[Moan] But this how you like your bitch, isn't it? You love it when I'm a nasty and messy girl for yall, don't you..</p><p>Keep jacking those cocks for me, I want everyone to fucking get off to me today..</p><p>No exceptions, I want every single one of you to bust a nut all over me..</p><p>All over my face, my tits, my ass, my legs, my lips, my mouth.. I want it everywhere..</p><p>I wanna be soaked in that cum..</p><p>Mmm I want a fucking cumbath..</p><p>[Continue with the sloppy wet sounds for a little bit, worshipping the dildo, optional moans]</p><p>Oh my god.. *LOOK* at this fucking giant cock..</p><p>I don't even think I can fit this monster in my slutty little throat..</p><p>What do you guys think, can I?</p><p>Should I try?</p><p>Do you wanna see me gag on this thing?</p><p>Yea? Type in the chat for me guys, I wanna see how many of you wanna see that..</p><p>[Kiss the dildo for a little bit but more gentle, supposely reading the chat]</p><p>Wow, there's so many of you here..</p><p>MyName.. wait, what's your name? It's so long, hold up.. </p><p>MyName..MadeYou..Smiley. MyNameMadeYouSmiley said he wants to see me choke on it..</p><p>[Chuckle] Oh I'm going to, don't you worry baby..</p><p>Don't you fucking worry..</p><p>Let's see..</p><p>BigDick67 wants to see it too..</p><p>Virgin88 says "gag on it".. </p><p>I will baby.. </p><p>Uhh..</p><p>Damn it, I'm trying to read some more of you guys here but the chat just keeps going too fast, there's *way* too many of you in here..</p><p>I fucking love it doe.. I wanna get *all* of you off today..</p><p>Oh wait, MeatBeater45 says.. "swallow it whole"..</p><p>Oh I don't think I can doe. Shit, I can try but.. this dildo is really huge..</p><p>Mmm [More kissing sounds]</p><p>Okay guys, are you ready?</p><p>I'm gonna try to push it as deep as I can..</p><p>One..</p><p>Two..</p><p>And three.</p><p>[Deepthroat, gagging sounds as she tries to push it deep]</p><p>Ah.. fuck..</p><p>Did I mention how much I love it when a big cock like this bulges my fucking throat?</p><p>Mmm I did pretty well.. but I think I can push it even deeper for you guys..</p><p>Let's see..</p><p>[Deepthroat, gagging sounds as she tries to push it deeper]</p><p>Ah.. holy fuck..</p><p>Look at all this spit..</p><p>[Slurp sound]</p><p>[Moan] I'm such a nasty little bitch for you..</p><p>[Chuckle] My parents think I'm such a sweet, innocent angel..</p><p>They have no fucking idea..</p><p>Mmm if they only knew what kind of a slut they raised..</p><p>If they only fucking knew how many dirty, perverted fantasies I have..</p><p>And if they only knew how much of a fucking *WHORE* I am for all of you horny boys out there..</p><p>How good of a fucking bitch I am..</p><p>Oh yea, bet you like that, don't you..</p><p>Yea, cause you're fucking nasty like me..</p><p>I bet you love when I'm fucking being vulgar like this too..</p><p>You wouldn't expect me to speak with such a language..</p><p>Mmm my parents wouldn't neither..</p><p>I'm a good girl around them..</p><p>And I loooove being a bad, bad girl for you..</p><p>I wish you could punish me..</p><p>Punish me for being such a slut..</p><p>So young and already a whore..</p><p>To be honest, it's always been like this..</p><p>I've *always* had this side to me..</p><p>Even before I turned eighteen..</p><p>I bet that turns you on too, you fucking perverts..</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>Good, cause I want you to stay hard for me.. and jerk those dicks for me..</p><p>[Moan] I'm about to fuck myself up with this big, giantic dildo for you..</p><p>No, fuck for you even, for myself..</p><p>Cause I fucking want it too..</p><p>Probably even more than you do..</p><p>[Moan] I'm so goddamn horny..</p><p>I *need* to fill myself up with this big cock..</p><p>Mmm..</p><p>someboy18 asked.. would I reject a smaller cock? Fuck no..</p><p>I want every dick possible.. every dick that I can get..</p><p>Small cocks are good too, for example for blowjobs.. </p><p>I can just put it whole in my slutty little mouth.. and almost effortlessly just suck, and suck, and suck.. </p><p>Chew on that little cock..</p><p>Maybe even fit your balls in there too..</p><p>Taste you until you explode in my mouth.. </p><p>And then I can swallow all that cum..</p><p>Mmm and maybe I would even let you put it in my ass.. since it's so tight and it can't really take anything bigger yet..</p><p>And besides, I'm your fucking property, did you forget?</p><p>I'm your fucking Filthy. Little. Bitch.</p><p>I do as you say.. and I have no choice but to take that cock..</p><p>Whatever fucking size it is..</p><p>I'm gonna love it..</p><p>[Moan] Fuck.. my pussy is so fucking wet right now..</p><p>[Moan] I can't take it anymore..</p><p>I wanna make myself cum so fucking hard for you..</p><p>[Moan] I'm gonna pound this little hole so hard for yall..</p><p>I've teased myself enough with all that dirty talking..</p><p>Now it's time to do what I *really* thought about during this entire day..</p><p>Mmm are you ready guys?</p><p>Here we go..</p><p>[Wet sounds at a calm pace at first and soft moaning, just warming up her hole with the dildo]</p><p>Oh yea..</p><p>Look at this..</p><p>Oh fuck..</p><p>Yeah..</p><p>Mmm..</p><p>Just slow and calm at first..</p><p>Letting my pussy get used to it a little bit..</p><p>Ah.. look at that boys..</p><p>Look how it stretches me out..</p><p>You see how it opens that pussy up for you guys?</p><p>Mmm.. fuck..</p><p>Keep jacking off for me, don't you fucking stop you naughty little pervs..</p><p>You know I love it when you jerk it to me..</p><p>Oh yeah..</p><p>This cock feels so good inside of me..</p><p>Some of you probably have girlfriends or wifes..</p><p>[Moan] That turns me on even more..</p><p>Knowing that you prefer me over her..</p><p>[Moan] Cause I'm *SO* much better..</p><p>Fuck.. I'm gonna fuck myself a little faster.. and deeper now..</p><p>And you better stroke that fucking cock for me.. don't you stop..</p><p>[Faster wet sounds, she fucks herself with the dildo harder now]</p><p>Oh, fuck, yea, that's it..</p><p>Get in that fucking pussy, get in there!</p><p>Oh my god this fucking cock feels amazing..</p><p>I'm imagining it's your cock, and you're just fucking it *deep* into me..</p><p>[Moan] That's it, destroy that little pussy baby..</p><p>Pound that slutty little hole..</p><p>Fuck me so hard before my parents come back..</p><p>Do it, do it, do it..</p><p>I wanna be so bad for you..</p><p>I want you to destroy me..</p><p>Abuse that tight little pussy..</p><p>Stretch it out..</p><p>Fuck it hard and fast..</p><p>[Very fast wet sounds from now on, she pounds herself real hard until orgasm]</p><p>Yes yes yes! Damn it, yes!</p><p>Oh my god I'm gonna fucking break this pussy for you all..</p><p>This feels so good!</p><p>[Just the sounds and moaning for a little while]</p><p>Oh my god I'm gonna cum, oh my god I'm gonna cum!</p><p>I'm cumming!</p><p>[Stop the wet sounds/pounding sounds]</p><p>[Orgasm]</p><p>Oh my fucking god..</p><p>Yes.. fuck yes..</p><p>[Cooling off for a little bit]</p><p>Wow.. I came so hard for you guys..</p><p>I hope you all came too..</p><p>[Sigh of relief]</p><p>This was quite a workout for my hand, I ain't gonna lie.. [Giggle]</p><p>But I didn't even think about it as I was fucking myself cause it felt way too fucking good..</p><p>It only gets to me now a little bit, I can feel it..</p><p>But fuck it, it was worth the orgasm I just had..</p><p>And I bet you loved watching me pound my cunt the way I did..</p><p>Mmm so hard and fast..</p><p>I bet you all came all over your screens for me..</p><p>I wish I could lick it all up right now like this..</p><p>[Wet licking sounds, ending with a bunch of quick kisses]</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>Alright boys.. it has been fun, but.. I'm gonna have to get off of live now.</p><p>My parents can be back any second now and I have so much of this mess to cleanup..</p><p>I don't want them to suspect anything..</p><p>I want them them to still think I'm their innocent little angel..</p><p>[Giggle]</p><p>Byyyye guuuuuysss..</p><p>[Blow a kiss/kiss your hand as a goodbye]</p><p>Until next time..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>